In wireless communication networks, an evolved Node B (eNB) transmits a control channel, such as an enhanced physical downlink control channel (EPDCCH) to a user equipment (UE). The EPDCCH includes downlink control information (DCI) with information used by the UE to receive a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). In many wireless communication networks, the eNB may use either localized or distributed transmission of the ePDCCH.